


Loved, Lost & Finally Found

by Keira_63



Series: Harry Potter Drabble & One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Harry/Ginny, F/M, background Remus/Tonks, background Ron/Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tells Remus of a secret she’s kept to herself for six long years - a story of happier moments, illicit love and terrible loss. But at the end of story, a twist of fate may give her the happy ending she’s waited for so long. Hermione/Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved, Lost & Finally Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, it is the property of the brilliant J.K Rowling. This story is the product of her marvellous characters and world and my imagination.

[](http://s772.beta.photobucket.com/user/keira_63/library/Harry%20Potter%20Fanfic%20Banners)

Remus gave a sigh of contentment at the peace and quiet in Grimmauld Place, it was so rare these days. He couldn’t believe that it was really four years since the war, it seemed as if it was only yesterday.  
It was strange how quickly it had all been over, no one knew what magic had destroyed Voldemort except for the three who had performed it - the Golden Trio - and they weren’t telling. Apparently it was much too dangerous should it get into the wrong hands.  
There had been no casualties during the battle, the only deaths came from Voldemort of course, as well as Death Eater executions afterwards. Yes, he mused, the only casualty he really felt was the one lost two years before the war was finally won - Sirius Black.

But he mustn’t dwell on the past, now was a time for the present and Sirius would want that. Remus had moved into Grimmauld Place after the war with Tonks, to whom he was now married. The Golden trio plus Ginny had come too and with the six of them it often got rather crowded and loud.  
But tonight was different, Tonks was on Auror duty and while he loved her it was nice to have a little peace and quiet, normally impossible with the slightly clumsy and very excitable Tonks around. Harry and Ginny had gone out for their three year wedding anniversary and Ron was away touring with the Chudley Cannons.  
That only left Hermione and himself in the old house and he hadn’t heard hide nor hair of her since dinner three hours ago. That wasn’t unusual since she was often shut up for hours in the library surrounded by the books she so loved. But he thought he might go up and see if she minded some company since he did have a couple of references to check in some of the books.

He reached the library and pushed open the wooden door, shocked by the scene he found in there. Hermione was curled up in an armchair, glass of firewhiskey in one hand, a photo he couldn’t see in the other and with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
She gave a little cry of shock when she saw him and tried desperately to wipe away her tears and act normally, but Remus was no fool and he knew something must be seriously wrong for Hermione of all people to cry.  
He hurried over and sat himself in the chair next to her, “Mione, Merlin what’s wrong?” She shook her head, “there’s nothing wrong Remus, I’m just … just being silly,” she told him, ignoring the sceptical look on his face.  
“Hermione Granger, I have known you since you were thirteen years old and there is something wrong, please tell me what’s bothering you, I want to help.” She scrutinised his face and clearly saw good intentions for she wiped her tears away, “well I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you, it’s been so long and it’ll be good to finally get it off my chest.”  
Remus was a little alarmed, what had she managed to keep from them all so long.

“Well I suppose I should ask you if you know the significance of today’s date, it is the reason I’m like this.”  
Remus shook his head, “I can’t think of anything that springs to mind Mione, what is it?”  
Hermione sighed, “well I supposed no one but me would remember the date, I can’t forget it. Remus, on this date six years ago a group of children went to the department of mysteries on a rescue mission that turned out to be a trap.”  
She broke off to compose herself again while Remus, who had guessed what she was talking about, went white, but Hermione continued, “on this day six years ago Sirius Black fell through the veil, never to return to us.”  
Remus was confused, shocked, why would Sirius’ death mean so much to Hermione, she’d always been arguing with the cocky animagus and Sirius always argued right back.  
Hermione must have seen his confusion because she smiled a little through her tears, “yes, I can’t blame you for not knowing why it affects me so much, but if you look at this then maybe you’ll scratch the surface of the story and begin to understand.”  
She handed him a photo so worn it must have been looked at constantly and he was shocked by the image he saw playing out in the moving wizard photo. Hermione and Sirius were in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Hermione perched on the counter and Sirius standing next to her. Hermione was squealing with laughter as Sirius tickled her, before she launched herself at him in a hug. Then they both turned to the camera and smiled.  
“That was taken during the summer before our fifth year with a wizarding camera I charmed to float around the kitchen,” explained Hermione in a small voice, smiling as she remembered what fun they’d had that day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Sirius were the only ones left in the house that day, the rest of the occupants either had Order business or had gone shopping. Sirius obviously couldn’t leave and Hermione had claimed to feel too ill to go, the boys and Ginny had questioned her but she’d managed to silence them with the words ‘stomach cramps’. Mrs Weasley had fussed, but Hermione had assured her she would be fine and had urged them to go and shop.  
As soon as the rest of the occupants were gone Hermione had dropped the sick act and she and Sirius had spent a fun few hours playing chess, debating various topics and had finally ended up in the kitchen because they were both hungry.  
Hermione had hauled herself onto the counter to reach up to the chocolate supply that Remus had tried (and failed) to hide from them. But while her arms were reaching Sirius had snuck up on her and began tickling her, knowing she became a completely giggling mess when tickled and enjoying the past time immensely.

She squealed loudly, “Sirius … stop … you know I’m ticklish there .. ahhh,” she finally managed to get free and panted from loss of breath. He looked like he was about to attack her with tickling again and she was no match for his strength so she did the only thing she could by jumping towards him and hugging him tightly.  
He twirled her round, his rich laughter filling the room, before he finally set her down, steadying her when she wobbled off balance from being spun so fast. She gave him a playful glare before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the camera they had floating round the room.  
She leant against him and turned to face the camera lens, “smile Sirius,” she said sweetly and he turned in the direction of the camera quickly and becoming accidentally blinded by the camera flash while Hermione fell down onto one of the chairs, shaking with laughter as Sirius stumbled round the room trying to find somewhere to sit down until his normal sight came back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she finally shook herself out of memories Remus was studying the photo carefully, a look of surprise on his face.  
“You look so happy, but there’s something else there too. That look on both your faces, I saw it with James and Lily years ago, it’s how Harry and Ginny look at each other and how Dora and I look at each other too.”  
He broke off as if confused and Hermione knew he was close to getting the answer, she just hoped he wouldn’t judge for their actions. His eyes widened as it finally clicked with him, “you and Sirius … you were in love?”  
She nodded sadly, “yeah we were, I know it seems impossible and that you’ll probably say it was only infatuation but I know what I felt and it was love.”  
Remus remained silent and Hermione sighed, “I guess you’re going to tell me how stupid and irresponsible we were, might as well get it over with.”  
Remus gave her a small smile and shook his head, “I’m not going to do that Hermione, I know you loved him, the look in your eyes in that picture says it all. I just want to know why you kept it hidden for so long, you must have suffered dreadfully and you didn’t tell a soul.”  
Hermione shrugged, “I couldn’t tell anyone Remus, not everyone is as understanding as you. The age gap, the fact that I was at school, there were so many things against it and everyone was suffering enough as it was, I didn’t want to be a burden on anyone.”

Remus looked pained, “not everyone would have judged Mione and we’re your friends, we’re all supposed to help each other, you wouldn’t have been a burden to us.”  
Hermione gave him a smile, “thanks Remus, but I doubt you’d be so accommodating if you knew what we did.”  
He sighed and took a guess, “you slept with him then?” Hermione dropped her head, “yes, but we waited till I was sixteen so it was legal in UK muggle law.”  
Remus leaned over to rub Hermione’s arm in comfort, “it’s ok Mione, I know you aren’t one to jump headfirst into anything and I won’t get angry at you for it.”  
Hermione looked up hopefully, “thanks Remus. Erm … do you mind if I tell you the whole story, I understand if you don’t have the time to spare … I just think it might help me … plus you’ll understand it all better then.”  
Remus smiled paternally at her worried face, “of course I’ll listen Mione, I wouldn’t have been able to go to bed anytime soon, the three cups of coffee I recently consumed would have made it impossible.”  
Hermione nodded her head, happy about finally being able to spill it all out to someone. She looked at Remus, “now, where to begin.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I suppose I’ll start at the Whomping Willow, when Harry, Ron and I first met Sirius. I was scared you know, petrified in fact, but then what the two of you were saying started to make sense and I trusted you. It was hilarious when I think back on how he reacted when I called him Mr Black, I suppose he hadn’t had much of that while he was in Azkaban.”  
She paused for a moment, shivering at the thought of Azkaban, “I won’t go into detail about the rest, you already know the story and it isn’t really relevant so I’ll skip to when Harry and I rescued Sirius. He was so grateful and he really cared about Harry, I thought the poor boy would cry when Sirius wanted him to go live with him. It was what he did just before he left that really got me. Harry was busy saying goodbye to Buckbeak when Sirius pulled me aside. He just hugged me, thanked me and told me to write to him whenever I wanted. Finally he touched my time-turner with a smile and then he left. It was so simple, but it was his suggestion that made me write to him in the first place.”  
She began rummaging round in her pockets as she spoke, “I wrote to him regularly from the end of third year up until we all came to stay at Grimmauld Place the summer before fifth year and apart from the very occasional meetings during our fourth year with Harry and Ron at the cave he was living in, it was the only contact we had. I updated him about Harry and we talked about so many different topics, just random things that came into our heads, things to make each other laugh.”  
She finally pulled out four sheets of rather worn parchment, two covered in her small, neat handwriting and the other two in what he recognised as Sirius’ messy scrawl. “I kept all my letters from him and got the ones I sent him from his room when he … when he went through the veil. You can read a few of them if you like, they’ll give you some idea of what we wrote. Have these ones from January of my fourth year first.”  
She handed him over two pieces of parchment and he began by reading the one dated earliest;

**Dear Hermione,**

**I hope you’re well and that you haven’t got your work cut out keeping my godson alive. Your account of the Yule Ball was great, it’s such a shame they didn’t do the tournament when I was in school, James and I would have loved to get involved - legally or illegally of course - Remus would probably have preferred a book. The picture you sent of you in your dress was great, you looked gorgeous Mione, you should try your hair like that more often.** **I can’t believe you went with that Durmstrang boy, he’s obviously trouble, that Durmstrang lot always are. Sorry if I’m moaning, but just be careful Mione. I know you’re worried about the next task but I’m sure it’ll be fine, just be sure to give Harry a bit of a push or he’ll forget about it - James used to be like that. Ignore what that Skeeter cow is writing, she’s got dung for brains and she’ll do anything for a story. Anyone with half a brain can tell she’s lying - must be why the Slytherins think it’s true ehh. Remember to take care of Harry, look after yourself and keep an eye on anything suspicious.**

 **Snuffles**

**P.S. The next time you come see me in the cave, bring some chicken legs please.**  
**P.P.S. Remember not to overwork yourself, don’t want you having a mental breakdown now do we.**

Remus silently processed the letter, it looked as though they’d been friends a while before Grimmauld Place. He idly wondered why no one had ever known. He placed the letter from Sirius down and picked up the other one Hermione had given him;

**Dear Snuffles,**

**I’m good thanks and Harry is alive - so far. I doubt I looked that great at the ball, it was just a fancy dress and some hair stuff, no big deal. Don’t you start about me going to the ball with Viktor, he’s very nice, if a little sullen occasionally and I won’t have you going on about ‘fraternising with the enemy’ as Ron did. I wouldn’t worry since I doubt it’ll last long, he just isn’t my type.**

**I’m so glad I stayed here at Hogwarts for Christmas, so much better than another dinner with my family - they just don’t understand why I like being a witch. There’s only one person in my family I can stand and that’s my cousin Kira, she’s five years older than me and the only one apart from my parents to know I’m a witch. I guess it’s like you and Andromeda at family gatherings, we’re the only sane ones there. You’ll have to meet her sometime, I think you’d like her, she has your sense of humour.**

**As for Skeeter, I couldn’t care less what she’s is writing, I’ve dealt with the quest for the philosopher’s stone, a troll, being petrified, a werewolf and the Whomping Willow, she doesn’t rate high on my list. I’ve seen nothing suspicious so far except that Ludo Bagman seems rather keen to help just Harry, but the guy seems like a bit of an idiot so I wouldn’t worry. Yes I am looking after myself and yes we will bring you some chicken legs next time we see you. Take care and remember to act like a bloody dog around the Hogsmeade villagers, it would be no good for you to get chucked back into Azkaban.**

**Love Hermione**

**P.S. Don’t suppose you know how it would be possible for Harry to breathe underwater for a few hours?**

Remus looked at Hermione, about to ask a question about the contents of the letters, but she just shoved the other two into his hands, “these are from just after the end of the Triwizard Tournament,” she spoke in a tone that told him that there would be time for questions afterwards. He studied the next letter, this time the earlier letter of the two was from Hermione;

**Dear Snuffles,**

**Wow, so much has been happening these past few days. You know the outcome of the Triwizard Tournament obviously and it’s been absolute bedlam since that day. Harry’s been so upset about Cedric’s death, he feels guilty over it, although we’ve all tried to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. Then he’s worried about Voldemort’s return, especially with the Ministry all being such morons about it. The only time he was remotely calm was when you were here for those few hours, wasn’t it such fun to see everyone’s faces when you transformed.**

**It’s a shame we only got a few minutes to talk, but I understand that with Voldemort’s return Dumbledore would obviously have work for you. I can’t believe we’re staying at your family home this summer, though I know you don’t like the memories or being cooped up very much.**

**I got my end of term exams results, they were like mock OWLs and I managed Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations in them all so I’m really pleased. There hasn’t been much teaching at Hogwarts for a few days, recent events have everyone on edge and confused.**

**I’m not going to my parent’s house this summer and you can probably guess why, I’ll be spending a few days with Kira at her apartment before coming to Grimmauld Place. I know the Weasleys won’t arrive till about a week after I do and Harry might end up spending half his summer at Privet Drive (unfortunately) so it’ll just be me, you and Professor Lupin for a week.**

**I was so excited when you said Professor Lupin was in the Order, it’ll be great to see him again. He’s the best DADA teacher we’ve had so far and will probably be great for academic discussion (don’t worry, you are too Sirius). I’m looking forward to meeting Andromeda’s daughter Tonks too, she sounds like a lot of fun. You’ll have to introduce me too the rest of the Order members you’ve mentioned as well.**

**Please don’t worry yourself about failure to protect Harry from Voldemort because you couldn’t have done anything and I know he was reassured by your presence for a few hours. I can’t wait to see you again, it’s strange how well we know each other and we’ve never had a real conversation lasting more than ten minutes - it’s all been done through letters. It’ll be great to be able to talk straight off without having to send owls and letters. Make sure you stay safe and out of trouble - please don’t go trying to escape Grimmauld Place.**

**Love Hermione**

Remus gave a small smile at Hermione’s excitement at getting to go to Grimmauld Place and her compliment of him being their best DADA teacher. He put the letter back down and picked up Sirius’ reply;

**Dear Hermione,**

**It was great to see you too and I’m glad I was a comfort to Harry - I’m just regretful that I couldn’t stay and talk to you all longer, but Dumbledore had important work for me to do. It’s been great having Remus stay at Grimmauld Place, we’ve only met occasionally since your third year, what with me being on the run. It’s almost like old times, I just wish James was here too.** **I’m really looking forward to you all coming to stay, it’ll be nice to have this old house full of life and clean again, I just hope you can all cope with my mother’s horrible portrait. Congratulations on your exam results though I’m not really surprised, I’m pretty sure there hasn’t been a nerd like you since Remus and Lily (I mean that in the nicest way possible).** **Don’t blame you for skipping out on seeing your parents, they’re like milder versions of mine and I hope you have fun at your cousin’s apartment. Remus is looking forward to seeing you again, he did call you the ‘brightest witch of your age’ after all and he longs for academic discussion (he says I don’t provide enough, can you believe his cheek). I’m sure you’ll love Tonks, she is absolutely hilarious - incredibly clumsy and a metamorphagus. I’m sure the rest of the Order will love to meet you too.** **Thanks for the reassurance about protecting Harry, you’re right because I was worried and you made me feel a lot better. I agree that it will be nice to see each other in person for more than a few minutes, it’s so much more convenient than letters. I promise not to try and escape Grimmauld Place - though it is a promise I wish I didn’t have to keep. Remember to keep yourself safe and look out for Harry.**

**Snuffles**

**P.S. I hope you’ve dumped that Bulgarian bloke - you have right?**  
**P.P.S. Are you bringing Crookshanks with you? I miss that cat, he was incredibly intelligent for a feline.**

Remus finished up the letter and handed the four of them back to Hermione, “those were interesting Mione, you two spoke about a lot didn’t you?” Hermione nodded, “about practically everything really, he actually listened, unlike Ron and Harry did a lot of the time.”

Remus looked contemplative, “what was all the stuff you mentioned about your family, it seemed like you don’t get along.” Hermione scrunched her face up, “understatement of the century Remus. My family are very ambitious and the one thing we all have is brains. My parents were set on me being a solicitor and when they found out I was a witch and needed to go to Hogwarts they saw all their dreams go up in smoke. They weren’t happy about it and weren’t really nice from then on - they’d been distant ever since I can remember but it just got worse, they didn’t see the point in me being their daughter if I was going to ‘shame the family’ like that. It’s how I related so well to Sirius, his family practically disowned him because he was sorted into Gryffindor and mine did the same because we discovered I was a witch - we both know what rejection from family is like.”

Remus looked sympathetically at her, “but you never gave any indication that your home life was anything bad Mione.” She shrugged, “it was my problem to deal with, they always acted with unfailing politeness and kindness in public, just never in private. It’s why I spent as many holidays as I could at Hogwarts, the Burrow or Grimmauld Place.”

“What about your cousin, Kira was it?” asked Remus with curiosity. Hermione smiled at this, “she’s the only member of my family other than my parents that I told about being a witch and she never judged me. Like I told Sirius, she was my version of Andromeda and the only one who ever defended me to my family. As soon as I turned eighteen they kicked me out of the house and that’s why I came to live in Grimmauld Place after the war, whenever I say I’m visiting family I mean I’m visiting Kira. She was kind of disowned like me, her parents wanted her to be a doctor but she disagreed and became an artist. The joke is on them now, she’s really popular, great social and financial standing. That’s all my family cares about and so she refuses to see them because they only ‘care’ now that she is successful.”

“Ahh,” was Remus’ only response, he knew not to push it further. “But why didn’t any of us ever know you and Sirius had corresponded through letters, surely it should have come up in conversation.” Hermione nodded, “we’d never thought about it and it probably would have cropped up sometime if we hadn’t decided to make sure no one knew we’d talked outside of meetings where others had been present. That happened after a certain incident, it was the event that led to our … relationship.”

“Are you going to tell me what the event was Mione,” asked Remus gently, but not totally able to hide his interest. Hermione smiled, obviously understanding how much he wanted to know, “all in good time Remus, I’m going to give you the full story of events during the summer we spent at Grimmauld Place before fifth year.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered Grimmauld Place with some trepidation, all she’d heard about the house from Sirius made her wary of all the dark things that could be present there, things she knew would not be hospitable to a muggle born such as herself.

The house was dark and gloomy, but it definitely gave the impressions of previous splendour and she knew that with a lot of cleaning it could be a really beautiful house. She walked through the hallway quietly, Sirius had told her about his mother’s portrait and she had no wish to become more personally acquainted with the rude woman.

She couldn’t hear anyone and so she spoke, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough so as not to wake Mrs Black, “hello, is anybody around?” The sound of a door opening further in the house reached her ears and she sighed with relief, at least someone was home.

She moved towards the sound and opened the door into what she found to be the kitchen, though it could definitely use a good cleaning. There, standing by the stove with a cup of coffee in one hand, was Sirius Black. Hermione’s face brightened immensely at a friendly face in the dreary house, “Sirius!” He turned at the sound of her voice and his face broke into a grin when he saw her, “Hermione, I thought you weren’t getting here till later this evening,” he said as he swept her up in a hug.

She smiled as he put her back on the ground, “Kira had a gallery event to go to and so I decided to come a few hours earlier than expected, you don’t mind do you?” Sirius shook his head, “of course not, it gets rather lonely around here and I’m glad of the company. I’m afraid you won’t see Remus till tomorrow afternoon.”

Hermione nodded, “yes, I checked my calendar and saw it was the full moon tonight, will he be ok?” she asked with concern. Sirius nodded, “he has his wolfsbane so he should be fine. Now let me get a look at you, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you properly, you have definitely grown.”

Hermione laughed, “yes and it’s a relief, but Harry and Ron have started their growth spurt now and I’m a little midget compared to them.” Sirius nodded and gestured for her to follow him, “I’ll show you the room you’ll be staying in and you can dump your luggage there. She followed him up the stairs and down a few hallways before they stopped outside a door and she stepped inside.

The room was a little different to the rest of the house, lighter colours and definitely a lot cleaner than everywhere else. “This was my cousin Narcissa’s room for when she stayed here when we were children, she never could deal with all that gothic darkness so that’s why this room is a little better than the rest. You and Ginny will share when she arrives, but I’m sure you’ll be fine with that.”

Hermione gazed round the room and smiled, “it’s a lovely room Sirius, thanks for giving it to us, I don’t mind sharing with Ginny at all, I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun.” Sirius sighed with relief, “well you can unpack now or we can go catch up in the kitchen and you can unpack later this evening.” He tried not to hide the hope that she’d pick the second option, with Remus locked in the basement for the full moon he really wanted some company and he hadn’t got a proper chance to talk to Hermione in so long.

She looked from her trunk to Sirius and back again, “hmm, do a load of unpacking or have interesting conversation with a Marauder, I think I’ll leave my packing till later, let’s go.” Sirius held out his arm and she took it, laughing, then they headed down to the kitchen to talk over hot chocolate and coffee.

Six hours later and they were still laughing and talking together. They’d got through all the news on Harry, then the little that Sirius could tell Hermione about the Order, followed by how Hermione was, then how Sirius was. Finally they’d moved on to comparing the marauder pranks with the Golden Trio’s adventures at Hogwarts. During the stories they’d taken regular breaks to consume coffee, hot chocolate and a variety of snacks.

Checking her watch, Hermione gasped at the time, “wow, it’s eleven already, I was up early this morning so I suppose it’s best that I get off to bed.” Sirius nodded reluctantly as she spoke, “I’ll see you in the morning Sirius and I suppose I’ll see Professor Lupin sometime in the afternoon.”

He nodded, “good night Mione,” and he leant down to kiss her on the cheek. However at that exact moment she moved her head and the kiss meant to land on her cheek ended up on her lips. They both pulled away almost immediately, as if they had been burnt. But Hermione looked quizzically at Sirius, the kiss … it felt so right, awoke feelings she never knew she had.

She caught the same sort of look in Sirius’ eyes and she always insisted that it was that look that made her do what she did next. She leant up and kissed him again, slower this time and without pulling away. When they eventually broke apart she blushed furiously, amazed and shocked that she’d had the gall to do that and that she’d wanted to.

“Wow,” was all Sirius managed to say before she fled to the safety of her room. She supposed she’d have to talk to him the next morning and was sure it would be awkward, but she really needed to sleep before that inevitable talk.

While Hermione agonised over her true feelings and whether or not Sirius would just see her as a stupid girl with a crush - she saw that as the most likely outcome - Sirius too pondered his feelings. Yes, he would definitely need to speak with her in the morning, that kiss had awoken something inside him that he’d never felt before and he really did want to explore it. The question was whether Hermione would be willing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed, but still apprehensive about seeing Sirius after what had happened the previous night. She dressed carefully, for some reason feeling like she shouldn’t look shabby in front of Sirius. Her jeans and t-shirt weren’t anything special, but they highlighted her figure well and she even spent a little bit more time on her hair so it was just rather curly rather than totally bushy.

Heading down to the kitchen she opened the door to find Sirius already up, rather surprising considering he’d mentioned his intense dislike of having to get up early and it was only 8.30. He turned around when he heard her enter and gave her a dazzling, albeit rather nervous looking, smile, gesturing to a seat at the big oak table.

She smiled and took a seat, thanking him for the steaming mug of hot chocolate that he pressed into her cold hands. He picked up his own cup and sat down opposite her, taking a sip of his drink before placing it on the table and looking intently at her.

“I think we need to talk Hermione and it’s best that we do it now, when Remus isn’t around.” Hermione sighed, but nodded, “about last night … it was … well I know you probably just think I’m a silly girl but …” Sirius cut her off with a wave of his hand, “calm down Hermione, I don’t think you’re silly, in fact I liked what happened and that is the problem. I am twenty years older than you, not to mention you’re just fifteen. If something was between us and someone found out then both of us would be in trouble.”

“I guess so,” said Hermione reluctantly, “so should I forget about it or something?” Sirius grinned, “wait one minute, I said if we got found out, after all I am a marauder and it is my duty to break the rules. I felt something last night and I want to explore it further … if you are willing of course.”

Hermione nodded eagerly, “I felt something too and I promise to make sure no one finds out. I suppose that means we should probably refrain from mentioning that we’ve been writing to each other the whole year and make sure we don’t mention any personal information we might know about each other.”

Sirius contemplated it and nodded, “yes I think that would be wise. We might also have to pretend not to get along too much. I know I’m stubborn and so are you so I’m sure we’ll find plenty to ‘argue’ about so as not to arouse suspicion among the others. Do you think you’ll have any problems hiding it?”

“I shouldn’t think so,” said Hermione, “Harry and Ron are both a bit dense when it comes to romance and if I keep Ginny occupied with thoughts of her own love life then we should be good. I shouldn’t think any of the adults will notice anything different in me. Will you have any difficulties?”

“Hmm, the only one I might have a problem with is Remus,” answered Sirius, “he’s known me twenty-five years and his intelligence makes it likely that he might notice something. But I am confident that I should be able to mask it successfully enough so he won’t voice any concern.”

Somehow they had both stood up and ended up opposite each other during their conversation and with smiles on both their faces they sealed their relationship with a kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two spent the rest of the morning together, talking a little and kissing quite a lot. Hermione excused herself at noon to sort out her dishevelled hair and clothing and appear presentable when Professor Lupin came up from the basement. She was excited to see him again, he’d been one of her favourite teachers and definitely the best DADA professor.

She entered the library to find Sirius deep in conversation with Professor Lupin and both looked up as she entered with a tentative smile on her face. Sirius gave her a quick wink when Professor Lupin was looking away and then spoke, “hello Hermione, why don’t you sit down,” he gestured to the third armchair next to their two.

She nodded in gratitude and sat, turning to greet the two men, “hi Sirius, Professor Lupin it’s so great to see you again. We’ve missed your teaching in DADA.” Remus smiled his usual tired grin, “it’s good to see you too Hermione, but I think you can call me Remus you know, after all I’m not your teacher any more.”

“Sure … Remus, how are you, what have you been up to since we last saw you?” Remus smiled at her, “not much really Hermione, Dumbledore gave me a few odd jobs but it’s difficult for someone of my … condition … to get any good, regular work. Being able to do something for the Order is very helpful for me, especially since I can stay here, it’s nice to catch up with Sirius here.”

They chatted for a while about what the trio had been up to during the school year and Hermione relayed stories of the Quidditch world cup, the Triwizard tournament and the Yule Ball, while Sirius tried to give no indication that he’d heard it all before.

Once they’d exhausted the topic of the trio’s fourth year they moved on to the marauder adventures. Since Sirius had told Hermione many of these already he tried to steer Remus to the stories she had not heard already, but he was careful to only do it subtly, they couldn’t have Remus catching on to any development in their relationship.

The chance to begin their little faked arguments came as Hermione mentioned her S.P.E.W campaign to the two men and Sirius began to argue back for why she should leave house elves alone. The little disagreement soon turned into a full blown argument, with Sirius’ horrid house elf Kreacher being used as an example of what enslavement does to a house elf. Both of them quite forgot Remus was in the room during their argument until after a particularly heated moment, where Hermione felt a huge urge to kiss Sirius, when they finally regained their sense and Hermione left the room with excuses of unpacking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius told her later that Remus had given him such a lecture once she’d left the room. She’d known what was said since she’d used a couple of spells to eavesdrop from a safe distance, making sure their plan had worked;

“Honestly Sirius, you could try and get along with the poor girl.”

“I do get on with her, but that stupid House Elf organisation is a load of nonsense - there is no way am I being nice to Kreacher.”

“No reason to get into a full blown argument over it, that’s the problem with both of you - too intelligent to often be wrong, but too stubborn to admit if you are actually wrong.”

“Fine Remus, I’ll try not to argue too much with her, but I can’t promise anything.”

Their conversation ended there and Hermione smiled, Remus couldn’t suspect anything after that. She headed out of the kitchen and went up to her room to finish packing. Sirius stuck his head in five minutes later, grabbed her round the waist and kissed her. He then whispered a few words in her ear and disappeared down the corridor.

She smiled at his words, “great work Mione, he doesn’t suspect a thing.” Yes, if they could fool Remus then she was sure they’d be able to fool everyone else.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn’t know whether she was pleased or annoyed at Sirius, Remus and herself being the only occupants of Grimmauld Place. On one hand it meant they only had to worry about one person possibly walking in on their trysts and so it was less likely someone would walk in on them than it would become when the house got busier. On the other hand, since there were only three of them it meant that Remus would often be looking for one or both of them and it was, after all, easier to hide in a crowd rather than only a few people.

She and Sirius had orchestrated a couple more ‘arguments’, mostly on mundane topics and always within earshot of Remus. He was definitely buying it, for he’d gone to Hermione to tell her not to mind what Sirius said and to ask that they try to be civil. The plan seemed to be working even better than she hoped.

They spent the few hours they had alone wrapped up in each others arms, kissing and trying to forget the fact that the relationship was illicit and if found out, the consequences would be dire. They didn’t have much time alone since Remus didn’t often go out, it wasn’t easy when you were a werewolf shunned by society.

When she couldn’t spend time with Sirius she wrote to Harry, Ron and her cousin Kira, read one of the many books in the Black library or spoke to Remus. He told her many interesting things about werewolves and even taught her a few new defence spells. She enjoyed the intellectual conversations they had, Sirius was incredibly intelligent but Remus was of the same bookish type she was.

Sirius occasionally expressed slight annoyance at the time she spent with Remus but she just laughed it off and once she realised that he was just a little jealous she smacked him on the arm and told him not to be so silly. “Honestly Sirius, the only one I want is you and I don’t plan on going off with anyone else anytime soon.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sirius promised, he and Remus introduced her to many members of the Order of the Phoenix when they happened to stop by. The first one she met was Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Sirius’ favourite cousin Andromeda and a young woman who, as she informed Hermione three seconds into their first meeting, went by her surname only. Hermione liked the bright Auror immediately and found her great fun, especially with her metamorphagus abilities.

“So, Tonks, what’s it like being an Auror?” asked Hermione, a tentative smile directed towards the pink haired witch. Tonks smiled back, “it’s extremely cool, a bit difficult with Moody as my mentor, he can be such a crank, but he’s an excellent auror and I’m very lucky to be able to study under him.”

Hermione spoke with Tonks about her Auror work for a while in the library until they were joined by Sirius and Remus. Hermione noticed how much Tonks seemed to blush around Remus and filed it away for any possible matchmaking schemes, she made sure to remember to get Ginny involved - that girl was a genius at getting anyone together, the only time she ever had a problem was getting Harry to notice her.

It was interesting to finally meet the real Mad-Eye Moody, even more paranoid after his stint locked up in his own trunk, very gruff, but also with an amazing arsenal of stories about the first war. She and Sirius always had to be careful when Moody was at Grimmauld Place and in the end they decided it was best to forgo any intimate or romantic gesture while he was around, you never knew which direction Moody’s magical eye would look.

Then there was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a man who intimidated her when she first met him, he was a poweful Auror after all, but once she got to know him she realised he was a kind, fascinating man, though he had no pity for the Death Eaters he caught in his line of work. He gave her a different perspective on Auror work than Tonks or Moody had and she stored all the information up to tell Harry, whose wish was to become an Auror himself.

Kingsley had been a few years below Sirius and Remus in Hogwarts and he took great pleasure in telling the two remaining Marauders, as well as Hermione, of the legends that the Marauders had left behind. He was almost as good as Remus for academic discussion and he made a hot chocolate to die for - sinfully rich and covered in whipped cream and chocolate powder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things got even more difficult for Hermione and Sirius when the Weasleys moved in, followed by Harry a week later. There was barely a spare moment for the two of them and the most they managed to do together from the time the Weasleys all arrived till a few days after Harry’s trial was a quick kiss in a deserted hallway every few days and some longing looks across the table when no one was watching too closely.

Harry’s trial was not only difficult on the boy himself, but it upset Sirius that his beloved godson was being tried for protecting himself and saving Dudley Dursley’s soul. This, in turn, put a strain on Hermione, who was trying to be there for both Harry and Sirius, while still maintaining the illusion that she and Sirius were nothing more than argumentative friends - not to mention all the summer homework she was doing.

There were some very tense days leading up to the trial. Hermione was run down from the cleaning that Mrs Weasley was organising, the twin’s pranks, Harry’s worry and Sirius’ sullen silences. Sirius was trying to remain strong for Harry’s sake, attempting to get along with the opinionated Mrs Weasley and trying to prevent himself going crazy stuck up in his horrid childhood home with his mother’s portrait.

All these things meant that the pair came very close to some seriously explosive arguments, revolving round both their romantic relationship and the façade they were playing out for the rest of the house, only prevented by the fact that both had enough common sense to steer clear of each other when they felt the tension building.

Once Harry’s trial was over things got better in a way - there was a lot of celebration and laughing as Fred, George and Ginny did their war dance, singing “he got off, he got off,” as loudly as possible. Sirius had pulled Hermione into his room on her way to the library that evening, in such high spirits and they’d kissed until she was sure her lips would be permanently bruised. Once they were done Hermione performed a couple of spells on herself to neaten her hair, clothes etc. and snuck out of Sirius’ room while everyone was busy, in a hurry because she had to get out of there before she lost all her self control and locked herself in the room with him.

But over the next few days Sirius began to withdraw into himself again - Hermione recognised it first - he was upset about the fact that Harry would be returning to Hogwarts soon, he had, before the trial, thought that maybe they would both be able to stay at Grimmauld Place, fugitives from misguided justice.

She tried her best to lift his spirits, but there was only so much she could do while the house remained full of people and the only thing that really seemed to help was when Sirius spent time with Harry. Though she told herself that Harry was Sirius’ godson, not to mention the spitting image of his late best friend, she couldn’t help but feel a little useless and upset that she couldn’t help in the way that Harry could.

They worked in out in the end though, and when Hermione, Harry and the Weasley children climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, Hermione was happy with how things had worked out. She was a little worried by Sirius coming to the station disguised as Padfoot, but she soon forgot about that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione paused there, before continuing, “fifth year was a blur of letters to Sirius, D.A. meetings, trying to stop Harry getting expelled and dealing with that Umbridge cow,” she told Remus, “but you know all that. I won’t go into the day we erm … consummated our relationship, but it happened when I was sixteen and so in muggle law it was legal. As for the battle at the department of mysteries … I don’t want to relieve it and you were there of course.” Remus nodded, “yes, a terrible time, I didn’t think Harry was going to stop crying and when he finally did, the blank look in his eyes was even worse.”

Hermione looked pained, “yes, I noticed it when I woke up and I knew then that something had happened. I was unconscious when he … when he fell through the veil, but somehow I knew it was Sirius.” She sighed, “it was so difficult to conceal my true feelings, if Harry hadn’t been so distraught he would have probably noticed something was wrong, but I managed to get the emotion off my face in time and just acted like a concerned, upset friend.”

Remus looked at the distraught witch in front on him and his heart almost broke, he remembered the first days after Sirius had fallen through the veil and watching Hermione comfort and console Harry. How difficult it must have been for her to remain strong for her best friend, not being able to grieve for the man she had loved so much.

The brunette looked so small curled up in the chair and Remus couldn’t help but lean over to hug her warmly. She smiled at him, “thanks Remus, I really needed that. Anyway, back to the story, I acted the same around everyone until the end of the school year. I officially moved out of my parent’s house and into my cousin Kira’s. I didn’t want to impose but she insisted, saying I was only there during holidays and that she couldn’t let me cope with my parents for another summer.”

She shook her head sadly. “it was about a week after I’d moved into Kira’s apartment that I really started to grieve, I’d tried not to think about it before then you see. She came back from work one day to find me asleep on the sofa with an empty bottle of whiskey there … I’d had one drink to try and calm down and ended up downing the whole bottle in my hysteria. She woke me up and got me sober, not once shouting or getting angry, then she asked me to explain. So I told her about Sirius and she understood - her boyfriend at the time was ten years her senior and so she could relate - she didn‘t judge and it felt so good to get it off my chest. We had a few more incidents during the summer … when I drank too much in my grief, but being with Kira helped a lot and she stopped me taking the downward spiral I was certainly heading for.”

“Oh Hermione,” Remus lamented, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I always wondered why you didn’t stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Tonks and I or go to the Burrow. I realise that it would have been just too hard for you to keep up a façade.”

Hermione spoke softly, “I just didn’t want Harry to hurt more than he was already and I couldn’t tell you all … I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” She held a hand up as Remus moved to protest, “I know you all mean well and that most of you would have accepted it in the end, but I was fifteen when it began and there would have been an awful lot of fuss.”

Remus just nodded and Hermione spoke again, “you know the rest, we spent our last two years at school helping Dumbledore search for the Horcruxes, training for the battle with Order members and listening to Severus criticise our every action.” She giggled a little at the last bit and Remus smiled, with the sombre tone of the evenings conversation, he was glad for the moment of happiness. “Then the battle at Hogwarts, losing Dumbledore,” they both winced, “Harry killing Voldemort. Finally we’ve had the four glorious years of no war - Harry and Ginny’s marriage, Ron and Luna’s engagement, your marriage, our work in securing equal rights for magical creatures, overturning the pureblood laws. We’ve done so much and I just wish he was here to see it.” Remus patted her gently on the shoulder, “so do we all Mione, so do we all.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both caught up in memories of the amazing man they had lost. They were startled out of their reverie only by the banging of a door downstairs and a crash, followed by a female cry of pain. They looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, “Tonks.”

Rushing to the landing and down the stairs they almost ran into the pink haired auror in front of them, “Tonks,” Hermione said, “I thought you were on duty this evening.” The metamorphagus nodded her head as she caught her breath, “I … was … but the veil … I don’t know what happened … it’s alive … Harry’s there with Ginny and Ron, Kingsley too, he sent me to get the two of you.”

Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth, “you don’t think … maybe … Sirius.” Tonks shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe … come on, we have to get to the Ministry quickly, Kingsley’s given me a Portkey that will take us directly to the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries. I suppose it’s good to know the Minister of Magic personally.” Hermione, however, didn’t give a damn about anything but the veil at the moment, she had to see if there was any chance, see if she could have Sirius back. 

Tonks produced the portkey, they all touched it and the familiar swirling in her navel began.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in the Death Room at what seemed to be the pinnacle of the storm going on around the veil. Wind was swirling around, though it had come from nowhere, whipping the veil and causing the seven occupants of the room to step back. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Kingsley shouted their greetings, there was just no other way to be heard. The wind raged for another ten minutes and they all just waited, wondering what was going to happen. Then it suddenly went still.

At the foot of the veil was a male body.

The group tripped over each other to get to him, but it was Harry who reached him first and his cry of joy let them know that it was indeed Sirius. He pulled his wand out hurriedly and waved it over Sirius’ prone form, “ennervate.” She saw him stir and her heart leapt within her chest, there were the silver grey eyes she never thought she’d see again. 

Harry was hugging his godfather, tears rolling down both of their faces as he caught Sirius up with everything that had happened, introducing Ginny as his wife rather than just his best friend’s sister. Remus was next to embrace his newly returned friend, followed by an enthusiastic welcome from Tonks, ecstatic to see her cousin again and a handshake from a jovial Ron. Kingsley brought up the rear, expressing his surprise and delight at Sirius’ return from the veil.

Hermione remained in the background, watching all the proceedings with a huge smile on her face - Sirius was back where he belonged. Finally, once everyone else had greeted Sirius, Hermione stepped forward into his sightline and grinned at him, “hello Sirius.” He gave her a tentative smile back, which she knew was because he was unsure how much she had told the others about their relationship. She slowly walked towards him and he seemed to relax. She stopped when she could almost touch him.

Then she slapped him - hard.

Harry looked shocked … and a little angry. He moved towards her, only to be held back by Remus’ restraining arm, the werewolf had understanding in his eyes. Ginny, Tonks, Ron and Kingsley just stood there dumbfounded, confused as to why Hermione would slap the man they had mourned so hard, who had just managed to come back from the veil.

“How dare you go and fucking leave me Sirius Black!” Hermione screamed at him, “do you know what the last thing you said to me was? You said you would never leave me, that you’d always look after me. Then you go and fall into the bloody veil because you can’t listen to instructions. You should thank Merlin that I wasn’t conscious because if I had been then I would have gone right in after you and damn the consequences - then where do you think we’d all be?” 

She stopped ranting to take a good look at him, taking in every feature and almost crying with thanks that he was back. He looked a little abashed after her speech, but managed to smile tentatively at her, “sorry Hermione, Merlin you don’t know how sorry I really am. I know it was stupid and you did always say I never thought things out. But Harry was there and so were you, I had to protect both of you and screw the consequences.”

Hermione smiled tenderly up at him, ignoring Harry’s audible gapes and the murmurs from Tonks, Ron, Ginny and Kingsley. She turned and nodded to Remus, who took Harry’s arm and dragged him over to the corner where the other four were standing. Hearing whispered voices she knew that Remus was explaining the general gist of her romance with Sirius. 

“I suppose I forgive you,” Hermione told Sirius quietly … “oh what the hell, I forgave you years ago, I just missed you so much.” She was crying again and Sirius pulled her into a warm hug, pressing a kiss against her hair, “Remus seems to know what’s going on, did you tell him?” asked Sirius. She shrugged, “I wasn’t feeling too happy tonight - I doubt you had much concept of time in the veil, but its six years today since you fell in and I’m always emotional around that time. Remus found me and I just poured out the entire story - he was very understanding, if a little shocked.”

Sirius grinned at her, “it always did take a lot to shock Moony, I guess its because James and I were always doing such stupid things that nothing shocks him anymore.” She hugged him again, “I just can’t believe you’re right in front of me Sirius … I hoped … but I never expected to see you again.” She stroked her face gently, pulling her up to kiss her and ignoring more shocked sounds from the corner.

Breaking away after a few moments, Hermione turned to smile at her friends, staring wide eyed at the pair - well they weren’t shouting, so that was a good sign. At that moment though, Hermione didn’t care what they thought, there would be time for discussions later. Right now, the only thing she wanted was to be in Sirius’ arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some of their friends accepted it straight off - Remus of course and surprisingly enough Harry and Ron were firmly on their side, just glad that the two of them were finally happy. Most of the Weasleys, Kingsley, Dumbledore and Luna supported them almost immediately and while it took a little while, even Minerva and Molly accepted them eventually. Snape had just sneered and told her that Sirius didn't deserve her - she'd guessed that was his form of acceptance.

The front page article that appeared in the Daily Prophet a few years later shocked almost the entire wizarding world. Hermione had just been relieved it hadn’t been Rita Skeeter writing it, or she was sure it wouldn’t have been so complimentary.

War Heroine weds Black Heir !!

News broke yesterday as war heroine and one of Harry Potter’s best friends, Hermione Granger, wed recently exonerated Sirius Black, just eight months after he mysteriously returned from the veil in the Department of Mysteries, where he had fallen during the revelation of Voldemort’s return almost seven years ago.

Miss Granger, 23 and Mr Black, 39, married in a private ceremony on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore officiated the ceremony, which one source called “beautiful … really moving. You could tell just how much they love each other.”

The guest list features some of the wizarding world’s prominent celebrities, many of whom fought on the light side during the war. In attendance were Harry & Ginny Potter, Ron & Luna Weasley, Remus & Nymphadora Lupin, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Arthur & Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Bill & Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred & Angelina Weasley and George Weasley.

No press were aloud on the grounds during the wedding, but in a short statement later on, Mr Harry Potter informed us that Mr and Mrs Sirius Black were very much in love and looking forward to married life. We will keep you updated on any more news as it comes.

Pg. 3 - More on the life of Hermione Granger  
Pg. 6 - More on the life of Sirius Black  
Pg. 8 - More on the life of Harry Potter aka The Boy Who Lived  
Pg. 12 - The Order of The Phoenix  
Pg. 17 - How the Light won the war

Finis


End file.
